User talk:Carumae
Caru's Talk Page Welcome Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:3700605 lb lamoda.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 13:42, June 15, 2014 (UTC) re wb Sure Re: I think you should first ask permission to Bach since she owns the v9 coding. Re: It's okay no worries ^-^" you can also copy the empty v9 coding on hers so you won't need to copy mine or anything if you want. c: re v9 sure Hi Hi. So, you seem pretty cool, so I left a comment on Jasmine's page. Hope you don't mind :) Replied~ Replied on Jasmine's page c: Baiiii ;-; Why do I have to leave when I just met you? ;-; Life is unfair >.< BAIII MAEMAE ;-; I'm really gonna miss you ;-; Have fun rping Alaska :) Ily <3 JasxNat I replied, sorry it took so long :/ <3 Hai I saw your sandbox and read the rules of course. I was wondering if you could add "Carumae" and "Sandbox" to your sandbox as I don't want to edit anything and you get angry and stuff xP. reeee: Of course! I'm really flattered you asked :) I trust you with the coding (you seem to be very sensible and wise), so I'll give you the links and stuff. On my userpage and talk page, the navy area is coded straight onto the page, so you can copy it from there, but the creamy/beigey/orange area is a template; here (for the user page) and here (for the talk page). Hope it all goes well! :) Also, I've posted on Jasmine :) :3 I'm sorry to bother you but I wanted to tell you that I've posted on your character Isla. I hope you don't mind. :3 Model Hey Caruyeon c: It seems as if, via this image, you have reserved Category:Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. Sadly, she is already in use. So could you either get permission from the user already using her so you can use her, or could you find a new model. Thanks~! c: Hi Hi Carumea, do you want to roleplay? Fleiri (talk) 10:57, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Re Thanks, As for who and where how about on my charrie Hayley's page ;). Fleiri (talk) 14:28, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Little Roo Posted on the forum c: Roleplay Hey! I just started here. Would you like to roleplay with me? :) Dukepearl (talk) 17:11, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, as well as a participant in our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:Hydrocarbon1997, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) SORRY ROO Oh dear I should have realised sooner and checked if you had posted or not. Sorry >.< Also, I can't get on chat on my ipod but I should be able to rp for the next hour or so and I'll message you each time I post :) P.S. I'm not sure it this IM will pop up with a box notification because on my ipod the editing is weird and yeah >.< Aww omg :') do chu have skype? ALSO GET ON CHAT TT_TT Dang it Dang Roo, I thought I was going to be the super sneaky one to give my badge first. Oh well :P Here's to you, Roo <3 P.S. Posted c: Posted Roo :) Training So to begin our training, I've taken the liberty of making a special page to keep track of your edits (User:Carumae/Training). You'll be leaving your traces of work there, as well as I will give you instructions on it. We'll be training for a minimum of a month as stated in the guide, and further on if you wish it. I'll give you a brief explanation about what being a helper is about on the page, then you can tell me on what field you wanted to work on (claim checking, categorizing, etc.). If you have any questions regarding your training, don't ever be shy to ask. :) Re:Training I'll post in the sandbox as soon as possible. :) And yes, you can train for rollback after getting your Helper Status. Though, I'll let you in on a secret 0.0, it's better to wait a couple of weeks before trying to train for it so you can demonstrate your abilities within your Helper time. Given your talent, I'm sure you'll get past that stage in a heartbeat. Roleplay Hi, I was just wondering if you would like to engage in a training or just regular roleplay? Thanks- Victor Hullo c: Posted on the forum c: Posted :) *hurls at you* Tasks I wanted to notify you that I recently noted your first task and that I've added another one. :) Posted ^-^ Task 3 I've posted the third task, which is once again an old claim of mind. I also noted your second task (good job btw). Irrelevantly, I've been meaning to ask you if you were a boy or a girl or? xD just a story i wanna tell~ claimed her, you don't need to have 3 godparent options when the char's gonna be a nymph. and i'm sorry, dying by hellhounds is weak sauce >~< Re I already checked it and added a new one. :) Re When that situation occurs, you just note the things you're 100% sure of and let others add on to it if you missed anything. But if you're ever in the doubt of something, you should ask an admin team to enlighten you so you'll be able to leave the proper points afterwards. And for the second thing, we can put the training on hold until you come back. If you want to learn the things we might have missed, I could always extend the training. Just notify me of when you'll be back. :) Hey Haru-senpai c: I've officially decided that you are my shoujo buddy so enjoy this badge and don't peep. :P PSSSTSTSTSTS omg your badge is amazing *because Winnie the Pooh is like my favourite Disney char ever* COME IN CHAT IF YOU CAN ;-; Haru-chan So I've been thinking and it seems like you've got the claiming thing wrapped up in the bag. If you'll ever really have any problems with that when you become a Helper, you'll just have to contact me and I'll answer your doubts in a heartbeat. So that gives us time to grasp another domain. To cut to the point, I was wondering if you'd like me to teach you how to categorize images. RP I wouldn't want to seem like a pain but would you like to have another RP with Isla/Bellamy, maybe after finishing the current one? c: User Page Coding Sorry for the late reply but yes, you can use my coding. :) AHHHH OMF OMF HAI YOU'RE BACK YAY :D I can't believe I didn't give you this yet so........... *drumroll* hey hey I know this is random and such but do you wanna rp? 17:19, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Training Hey Haru. I noticed you came back and wanted to ask you if we could pick up our training sessions where we left it off. If you need more time, I'd be more than glad to wait though. :) Re Ooooooh, no, it's completely fine. You see since I've transferred to a new school I haven't been really active myself lately. Thank god for my semi-active status. >.< Anyways, I've previously left you a couple of messages of about where we're currently situated in our training so you could just pick it up from the instructions I've left in the training page. :) I'll switch you to semi ASAP, so rest assure with your newfound immunity towards inactivity. If you need any help at all, message me and I'll try to do my best to enlighten you. Btw I've posted on our RP. Also, make sure to catch up on the recent AHR episodes because of the FEEEEELS. <3 Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been over two weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by October 4th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your characters will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Hi Hi Carumae, I know that the possibilities of you actually seeing this is very low, perhaps even zero, but I just wanted to say hi and it was sort of sad not being able to meet you. Hi, I'm Kit :) And I just happen to pass by your profile. It's a long story, believe me, but then I hope you're not thinking I'm a stalker >.< So, speaking of passing by your profile, I actually read the stuff you put there and I was pretty much surprised to know that our ways of thinking are almost the same (maybe 99.9% based on what you've written on your page) and that's why I mentioned that it was sort of "sad" when I returned to the wiki and you've already left. I'd be really happy to meet you if ever you decide to return but then it's okay if you don't. Perhaps, it's not really meant to be :) That's all. Adieu~